Un courage à toute épreuve
by Zhusidinuo
Summary: Une petite fic cul-cul pleine de romance entre Ginny et Draco... écrite comme ça... -_-


Titre : un courage à toute épreuve

Auteur : Zhusidinuo (z'en doutiez pas hein…)

Série : Harry Potter

Genre : mignon, romance

Mot de l'auteur :

Viiii je sais, à place de commencer d'autres fics, je devrais continuer "quand les choses changent" et "why are you so cruel", mais je viens de relire toutes les fics mignonnes sur Ginny et Draco et… j'ai eu le goût d'en écrire une. Chapitre unique, même avec demande! (désolée ^^;;;)

Un courage à toute épreuve

Ginny Weasley attendait, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle avait donné rendez-vous à son béguin, ici même, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Nerveuse, elle triturait le bord de sa jolie robe verte. Une fois, Hermione lui avait dit que le vert rendait les rousses envoûtantes. Elle espérait que son amie ne s'était pas trompée, car elle aurait besoin de cette aide.

La jeune Weasley s'était décidé à avouer l'amour qu'elle portait au sorcier. Comparé à ce béguin ridicule pour Harry, les sentiments qu'elle Lui portaient étaient profonds. Elle avait même mis un peu de rose sur ses lèvres et une touche légère de fard à paupière vert, ce qui lui donnait un air très charmant. Ses yeux brillaient d'impatience.

Puis, elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Son ventre lui serrait, elle était bien trop nerveuse!

Une tête blonde apparut dans son champ de vision. Draco Malefoy, habillé d'une trench-coat en cuir noir et d'un jean's de la même couleur, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé de manière nonchalante sur un bord du mur.

"-Weasley… j'aurais dû m'en douter. La lettre venait de toi?"

"-O-oui…" elle rougissait, embarrassée.

Draco fit un de ces sourires dont seul lui avait le secret. Un sourire chaud et en même temps ironique qui la mettait à chaque fois dans tous ses états. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas peigné sa chevelure blonde vers l'arrière comme d'habitude ; il les avait laissé retomber sur son visage, lui enlevant son arrogance. Il était à craquer, comme ça, les mains dans ses poches…

Il baissa la tête et fit un léger rire.

"-Alors, tu veux me dire quoi?"

"-Je voulais t'avouer quelque chose… quelque chose de très profond en moi, que je ne peux garder plus longtemps."

Il se tût, intrigué.

"-Tu vois, je--" elle prit une grande respiration "j'ai remarqué que tu avais changé depuis le début de l'année. Tu étais moins méchant envers les autres, peut-être aussi arrogant, mais moins cruel… et tu m'as même aidé avec un devoir! Ho tu ne dois pas t'en rappeller, n'est-ce pas?"

Ce n'était pas vrai, il s'en rappellait, très bien même. Ginny était assise dans la bibliothèque, la tête entre les mains, maudissant son devoir de potions auquel elle ne comprenait rien. Comme elle avait l'air d'avoir de la difficulté, il s'était penché par dessus son épaule, avait lu la question problématique et murmura la réponse. Quand elle s'était retourné pour remercier celui qui l'avait aidé, elle ne vit que Draco marchant vers la sortie.

Mais il ne lui répondit rien, à part un bref "continue".

"-Et j'ai souvent vu de la tristesse dans son regard… je dois être folle! Mais c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai appris à t'aimer…" fit-elle dans un souffle.

Il écarquilla les yeux. La petite Ginny était tombée amoureuse de lui?! Impossible! Il dût reconnaître que c'était vrai qu'il avait changé, et que personne à part elle ne l'avait remarqué. Il avait eu une… petite discussion avec son père pendant les vacances, ce qui l'avait rendu plus mature.

Virginia, elle, était devant lui, le regard planté dans les prunelles bleues du jeune homme. Ses joues rosies par la gêne et le froid, elle ne souriait pas, ne pleurait pas face à l'absence de réaction de Draco.

"-Tu es courageuse, Ginny Weasley, très courageuse. Cela paraît que tu es une Griffondor."

Elle sourit légèrement au compliment camouflé.

"-Et que ferais-tu si je dirais non?" questionna-t-il.

"-Je resterai avec une amertume profonde au fond du cœur pour toute ma vie, je suppose… Oh!"

Le ciel commencait à se remplir de cristaux blancs. La neige atterrissait sur les cheveux de Draco, lui donnant un air presque… angélique. Ginny leva les yeux vers le haut et son visage s'éclaira comme une enfant.

"-C'est beau…"murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers Draco qui l'observait. Il n'avait plus un rictus méchant sur le visage, il la regardait l'air pensif. Si beau…

"-Draco?… je sais que tu vas peut-être rire de moi ou même raconter cela à tout Poudlard, mais… je t'assure que ce que je ressens est vrai, authentique. Je ne veux pas ton argent, ni rien… je veux que toi…"

Soudain, le blond eut un geste qui surprit la jeune fille.

Il s'approcha, toute méchanceté partie, et l'enserra délicatement dans ses bras, car elle était une fleur de délicatesse. Innocente et pure. Son cœur se serra. Depuis quand quelqu'un avait été aussi gentil avec lui?

"-D-draco?!"

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas petite Ginny… ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi je n'ai qu'un seul désir."

Et, sans prévenir, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la rousse. Ginny était stupéfaite, mais elle se rendit bien compte que sa bouche cherchait désespérément celle de Malefoy dans leur étreinte. Leur baiser finit trop rapidement à leur goût mais ils restèrent dans les bras chacun de l'autre de longues minutes.

"-Je t'aime Draco" murmura-t-elle.

"-Moi aussi, petite Ginny, moi aussi…"

En haut, dans le ciel, une petite étoile scintilla dans le tourbillon de neige…

Mot de l'auteur:

Valà!! Une petite fic cul-cul juste à temps pour Noel!! J'en profite pour vous souhaiter chacun et chacune de joyeuses fêtes (que je n'aurai pas, vu que mon réveillon commence à **8h** du soir… supeeeeer….-_-) et de bonnes vacances remplies de plaisir!! Profitez-en c'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive des vacances de deux semaines!!


End file.
